


Testing Limits: How Far Will Dean Go?

by SarahJaneS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gay, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJaneS/pseuds/SarahJaneS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel gets curious about Christmas traditions, Dean reluctantly agrees to help him experience some of them. Sam finds this hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing Limits: How Far Will Dean Go?

Castiel looked around the room, taking in the scene. Presents, a decorated tree, music streaming through the speakers on the mantle, and a small branch of green leaves tied above the archway that led into Bobby Singer’s kitchen. Castiel studied the branch curiously and then glanced over at Dean. 

“Um…Dean,” he said in hushed tones. Sam was still fiddling with the new camera he got as his gift, and Castiel didn’t want to disturb his concentration. Dean looked up from his new revolver and caught Castiel’s eye. 

“What is it, Cas?” he asked and Castiel glanced back at the branch. 

“What…is that?” he asked in return and pointed at the intrusion. Dean found the source of Castiel’s interest and then ducked his head again. Returning his attention to his gun, he cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

“That’s mistletoe, Cas,” he said after a minute and Castiel studied him, waiting for more. When no further explanation came, he pressed. 

“Why is there mistletoe hanging from the doorframe?” he asked and leaned closer to Dean. 

“It’s a tradition,” Sam said, without looking away from the switches on his camera, “if you stand under mistletoe with someone else, you are supposed to kiss.” 

“I see,” Castiel said, pondering, and then he returned to toying with the new silk tie he held in his hands. After a moment, he glanced back over at Dean. 

“I would like to try this tradition, Dean,” Castiel said and Dean lifted his head to glare at the angel. 

“Don’t look at me!” he exclaimed, and Castiel deflated. He couldn’t help the hurt look that replaced his usual complacency. 

“Don’t be such a wuss, Dean,” Sam said with a slight chuckle behind the words, “it’s Christmas!” 

“Fine!” Dean said, suddenly getting to his feet, “but this is the farthest I go.” He stomped over to the kitchen entrance and then stood in the doorway waiting for Castiel. Cas wasn’t sure what to make of this. Slowly, he followed in Dean’s path and met him under the mistletoe. Tradition warrants that they needed to kiss, and he certainly wanted to experience everything Christmas had to offer… Castiel leaned in, and Dean stood unmoving. After a moment, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips dryly against Dean’s. Dean was like a statue, and the room went eerily still. When he pulled away, Cas noticed the way Dean’s cheeks changed to a deep red. He looked away and cleared his throat again. 

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said softly, enjoying the experience of this odd tradition, and Dean shrugged his shoulders as he wordlessly walked away. 

 

“What are you doing?” Castiel asked as he entered the room. Dean was curled up against one side of the couch, Bobby sleeping in the neighboring recliner, and Sam was stretched out along the floor. 

“We’re watching Christmas movies!” Sam exclaimed with a grin. “It’s tradition to curl up together, drink hot cocoa, and watch cheesy old Christmas movies together.” 

“I want to do this tradition too!” Castiel exclaimed, wanting to be a part of all Christmas traditions, but then looked around with a frown. “You don’t have cocoa.” 

“Bobby was all out,” Dean said with a shrug and lifted a flask to his lips instead. Castiel would not have this. He wanted to experience all aspects of the Winchester Christmas traditions. Using the ease of his wings, Castiel flew to a place beyond; where he could procure freshly brewed cocoa from a very talented barista. Only the best would do. He returned in the blink of an eye and distributed the hot insulated cups. He even brought an extra for Bobby. 

Sitting next to Dean, he curled up against his friend, and handed him one of the cocoas. 

“Whoa, what are you doing, Cas?” Dean asked, edging away. 

“It is part of the tradition, is it not? To curl up together when watching the movie and drinking the cocoa?” Castiel blinked innocently and Sam turned to look over at them with a grin. 

“Yeah, Dean. You have to curl up together to make the tradition work.” 

“Can’t he curl up with you?” Dean whined and Sam laughed. 

“I’m on the floor. You’re the couch hog, so now you have to share.” 

“Fine,” Dean grumbled, “but this is the farthest I go.” Cas snuggled against Dean happily, and as they grew engrossed in the plot of the movie, he leaned upon Dean’s shoulder and sipped the molecules of his cocoa. 

  


 

“Well, Cas, it’s been a fun strange night, but it’s time to head to bed,” Dean said as he peeled away from Castiel and got off of the couch. 

“Aren’t there any other Christmas traditions you want to share?” Cas asked sadly and Dean shook his head. 

“Afraid not. Presents are all open and Christmas is officially over.” 

“Well,” Sam said, getting to his feet and stretching, “there is one more tradition…” Dean narrowed his eyes and glared up at his younger brother. 

“What are you talking about, Sammy,” he said suspiciously which only make Sam grin like Lucifer himself. 

“Don’t you remember? After Christmas we crawled into bed together and talked about all the things we liked the most about the day,” Sam said far too innocently, and Dean’s face flushed red again. 

“We haven’t done that since we were kids, Sam!” 

“Was it a tradition?” Castiel asked and his eyes went wide as he took in both Sam and Dean. Sam lifted his chin; grinning down at his brother victoriously, while Dean glanced at Cas, then back at Sam, then down at his feet. 

“It was…once upon a time,” Dean admitted reluctantly and Cas slid off of the couch. 

“Then I want to do it!” He declared, but Dean stepped away from him with his hands raised defensively. 

“Whoa, whoa, Cas. Let’s not get carried away,” he said but Cas closed the distance between them; his head tilted in intrigue. 

“Please, Dean. I want to know everything about Christmas in your family. Will you do this tradition with me?” Cas could see Dean’s eyes shift from indignant, to defiant, to reluctant, to resolved. 

“I’ll leave you two to it then,” Sam said with a wave of his hand and made his way back the hall. Bobby continued to snore loudly from the recliner. 

“Where do we commence with this tradition, Dean?” Castiel asked enthusiastically, and Dean stared at him blankly for a long time. 

“There’s a spare bedroom,” he said at last; his voice low and soft. He turned to walk back the narrow hallway and Cas was quick to follow behind. When they entered the small bedroom, the cramped quarters seemed to crowd in on both of them. Dean plopped onto the edge of the bed and worked his boots off of his feet. Castiel studied him for a moment, and then sat down next to him and reached for his shoes. 

“Clothes on,” Dean grunted and Cas stopped. 

“Does this include shoes?” he pondered and Dean offered an uncomfortable shrug. 

“No, shoes are okay. Can’t really lay in a bed with shoes on.” 

“Can I remove my coat?” Castiel asked as he slipped his black boots over his feet and watched them topple to the floor. 

“Yeah, the coat’s alright, Cas. Kinda stupid to lay in bed with a coat on.” 

“Can I remove my jacket as well?” Castiel asked as he stretched his arms and pulled his trench coat over his shoulders. Dean glanced over at him, then cleared his throat. 

“Alright…it makes sense to not wear a jacket if you’re not wearing a coat,” he said and scratched at the back of his neck. 

“Can I take off my tie?” Castiel asked as he pulled his jacket off and Dean let out a small groan. 

“Just lay down, Cas. Let’s get this over with,” he said, and slid up the bed. He fell back against the pillows and looked up at the ceiling with a frown. Castiel’s eyes followed him but he remained unmoving. 

“Perhaps this is not a tradition you enjoy so much,” he said after the silence stretched between them. 

“It’s just…awkward,” Dean admitted grudgingly and glanced down to see Castiel running the tip of his tie between his fingers. 

“I can leave,” he said softly but Dean reached out a hand, and motioned Cas to come closer. 

“Lay down with me. Tell me your favorite part of the day.” This seemed to perk the angel up, and he crawled up the bed to lay down next to Dean. He glanced over, eyes round and unsure, and Dean offered him some reassurance in a smile. 

“I liked sitting on the couch together and watching the movie. The cocoa was delicious,” Castiel offered and Dean hummed under his breath. 

“Yeah, that wasn’t so bad,” he admitted. Dean felt warm. Castiel edged closer and nuzzled nose to hair. Dean’s hair smelled like honey. 

“I also liked seeing you open your gift and watching how it made you smile,” Castiel said as his eyes drifted back up to the ceiling. 

“It was a damn nice revolver,” Dean agreed. Bobby said it used to be his dads. 

“I also liked when Sam sang the Christmas songs,” Castiel said with a nod and Dean rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t think _Last Christmas_ can be considered a real Christmas song,” Dean grumbled, “Of all the ones to choose, of course Sammy had to belt that one out.” 

Dean closed his eyes, and Castiel settled in; enjoying the feel of Dean beside him. In the way of Christmas’s, Cas had to admit this was the best one he ever had. It was much more enjoyable to participate in the festivities as opposed to just enjoying them from afar. His mind drifted as he listened to his breaths chorusing with his friends. After a moment, and glanced over and took in that lovely honey scent again. 

“What about you, Dean?” Castiel asked softly and Dean’s eyes slowly opened. He peered across the bed lazily to see Cas was staring at him intently. 

“What about me?” he asked with a sleepy smile. 

“What was your favorite part of the day?” Castiel asked; his voice endearing. Dean reached out and cupped his hand tenderly against Cas’s cheek. 

“The kiss,” he said half to himself and closed his eyes again. 

“With the mistletoe?” Cas said surprised, “I thought you hated that.” 

“It wasn’t so bad,” Dean confessed and fireworks shot through Castiel’s body. He leaned closer, feeling Dean stiffen a little as he did. Castiel lifted his hand; fingers hesitantly trailing across Dean’s stomach and he could feel Dean shudder against the way it tickled him. 

“Dean,” Castiel said, close to Dean’s ear, his breath was hot against Dean’s cheek. His fingers trailed, exploring; wanting, and Dean suddenly looked a lot more awake than he was a moment ago. His eyes flew open and he turned to see that Cas was practically on top of him. Dean’s eyes were like two green pie plates and his tongue darted nervously over his lips. Cas studied Dean’s lips for a second. His nose. His cheeks. All these things he never really looked at before but now he saw Dean as more than a friend. More than just a human. 

“What is it, Cas?” Dean asked and Cas noted how breathless he sounded. 

“That was my favorite part too,” Cas said, his voice just above a whisper. He leaned closer, seeking out the notion of reliving the experience once more, and Dean let out a low rumbling laugh. 

“You’re just testing all my limits, aren’t you?” Dean said with a grin and Castiel frowned. 

“Dean, I don’t understand. What am I testing?” He asked but Dean just shook his head and reached out to thread fingers through Cas’s hair. 

“Kiss me, if you want to kiss me,” Dean said as he pulled the knot out of Cas’s tie, “we can figure out together how far I’ll go.” 


End file.
